


Dying in pleasure

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sex Toys, TakaMidoDay, TakaMidoDay2017, Vibrators
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Midorima está a punto de morir.





	Dying in pleasure

Es una verdad tan simple —simple, tan simple— como la de admitir que hay ciertas necesidades básicas que deben ser satisfechas de maneras tan varias como estrellas en el infinito Universo.

.

Y es que el placer recorriendo su cada fibra de su cuerpo le va a matar.

—Ta-Takao… —susurra Midorima entre largos y agudos gemidos. Se remueve con insistencia en las sábanas en su afán de no dejarse llevar por ese insano placer producto de los vibradores en su pene y pezones, y del dilatador anal que también se mueve de manera rítmica contra las paredes de su recto.

Kazunari le presta atención, le observa con lujuria y deseo, y el azabache cree estar en el paraíso al tener a su _Shin-chan_ atado por completo y a punto de derretirse por el placer que debe estar experimentando.

—¿Shin-chan? —murmura Takao sin dejar de pasar sus manos por la extensión de blanca piel que tiene bajo su absoluto control.

—H-haz que...pare —intenta decir el mayor entre jadeos y agudos sonidos provenientes de su garganta.

Kazunari parece pensárselo un poco, y niega después de unos segundos. No apaga ninguno de los juguetes que ha puesto sobre el cuerpo ajeno, muy por el contrario, aumenta la velocidad con la que los vibradores se mueven.

Shintarō encoge su cuerpo, y aprieta los pies para soportar las placenteras sensaciones viajando a increíbles velocidades por su sistema nervioso.

.

—Ta-Takao… —susurra el más alto, y Kazunari parece entender un mensaje entre líneas, porque se acerca a horcajadas hasta el rostro de Midorima, y retira sus gafas de montura negra.

 _«Eres una belleza sin tus lentes, Shin-chan»,_ piensa el menor antes de acercarse a los labios de Midorima y reclamarlos como suyos.

Kazunari impone un ritmo lento, tortuoso. Pasa su lengua sobre los labios de Shintarō y deja pequeñas mordidas y succiones sobre ellos. Midorima entre abre su boca y deja entrar la lengua ajena a su cavidad oral, y se deja hacer.

Takao se toma el tiempo necesario en pasar su lengua por el paladar ajeno, y masajea la parte baja de la lengua del de cabellos verdes con lentitud que le es imposible a Midorima callar sus gemidos.

.

Shintarō busca separarse después de largos minutos, necesita aire o morirá asfixiado pronto. Kazunari entiende esa necesidad y le da algo de espacio.

—Te ves tan hermoso así —murmura Takao entre dientes, y decide que es suficiente de tener a Midorima sufriendo solo con unos juguetes.


End file.
